mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Teiji Ōmiya
|birthplace = Hachiōji, Tokyo, Japan|expired = |cause = Colorectal cancer|nationality = Japanese|active = 1959-1994|status = Deceased|Agent = Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society}} was a Japanese voice and dramatic actor, and a member of the Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society when he died. He attended Nihon University, but withdrew before completing his degree. He was known for playing the roles of kind old men in many 1970s anime series. During his life, he achieved 3-dan in kendo. Ōmiya died at the age of 66 of colorectal cancer on December 23, 1994. Roles After his death, Ōmiya's role as an oni in Doraemon was assumed by Yasuhiro Takato. Television dramas These are live action works in which Ōmiya appeared. * (1966–1972, NHK General TV science program) * (1972–1978, NHK General TV science program) * (1970, NHK Taiga drama) * (1976, NHK Taiga drama) * (1981, NHK Taiga Drama) * (1983, NHK Taiga Drama) *''Hana no Ran'' (1994, NHK Taiga Drama) Sources: TV anime *''Astro Boy'' (1963–1966, Principal, Smuggler Boss, Fat Sailor, others) *''Mach GoGoGo'' (1967–1968, Daisuke Mifune) *''Sabu to Ichi Torimono Hikae'' (1968–1969, Ichi) *''Star of the Giants'' (1968–1971, Masaichi Kaneda) *''Hakushon Daimaō'' (1969–1970, soldier) *''Tomorrow's Joe'' (1970–1971, Ōtaka-kaichō) *''Inakappe Taishō'' (1970–1972, Jitto Mitōru) *''Animentarī Ketsudan'' (1971, Sugiyama) *''Astro Gunger'' (1972–1973, Hayakawa-jichō) *''Devilman'' (1972–1973, Baū) *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972–1974, Secretary Anderson) *''Demetan Croaker, The Boy Frog'' (1973, Chūji) *''Vicky the Viking'' (1974–1975, the King) *''A Dog of Flanders'' (1975, Danton) *''Time Bokan'' (1975–1976, Benkei, Oyakata, Kenpu) *''Paul no Miracle Taisakusen'' (1976–1977, Doa Majin) *''Rascal Racoon'' (1977, Fred North) *''Ippatsu Kanta-kun'' (1977–1978, Oshō, Daijirō) *''Yakyūkyō no Uta: Kita no Ōkami, Minami no Tora'' (1977–1979, Hiura Matsurigoto) *''Gatchaman II'' (1978–1979, Secretary Anderson) *''Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3'' (1978–1979, Carlos) *''Tondemo Nezumi Daikatsuyaku'' (1979-06-30, Būrakān) *''Time Patrol Corps: Otasukeman'' (1980–1981, Saigō Takamori) *''Belle and Sebastian'' (1981–1982, Albert) *''Wan Wan Sanjūshi'' (1981–1982, D'Artagnan's father) *''Manga Nihonshi'' (1983–1984, Katsu Kaishū) *''Dancouga - Super Beast Machine God'' (1985, Principal) *''Konchū Monogatari: Minashigo Hutch'' (1989–1990, Yotōga, Chichi Mushi) *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1989–1990, Captain Mable) *''Marude Dameo'' (1991–1992, Yukio) Sources: OVAs *''Tezuka Osamu Animation World'' (1983–1987) *''Bubblegum Crisis: Born to Kill'' (1987, Commander Swarz) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (1988–1997, Grand Bishop (seasons 1-3)) *''The Green Cat'' (1983, Taichō) *''Dancouga - Super Beast Machine God: Requiem for Victims'' (1986, Principal) *''The Cockpit'' (1993, Captain) Sources: Anime films *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman: The Movie'' (1978, Secretary Anderson) *''Yakyūkyō no Uta: Kita no Ōkami, Minami no Tora'' (1979, Hiura Matsurigoto) *''Doraemon: What Am I for Momotaro'' (1981, Oni) *''Doraemon: Nobita's Monstrous Underwater Castle'' (1983, Chancellor Mū) *''Lupin III: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985, ICPO Director) *''Doraemon: Nobita at the Birth of Japan'' (1989, Mammoth) *''The Story of Perrine'' (1990) *''Roujin Z'' (1991, Chief Minagawa) *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1992, Captain Mable) *''Raian Tsūrī no Uta'' (1994, Zenzō) Sources: References ja:大宮悌二 Category:1928 births Category:1994 deaths Category:Cancer deaths in Japan Category:Deaths from colorectal cancer Category:Deceased persons Category:Japanese kendoka Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Hachiōji